


Water Into Wine

by masquev2



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Rambling, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masquev2/pseuds/masquev2
Summary: Rebuilding their friendship without secrets in the way reveals the one secret they were keeping from each other.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Water Into Wine

The sun was only just creeping above the horizon but already Lena could feel the gentle pull of consciousness. Usually an early riser, often beating the sun to the start of a new day, Lena was reluctant to leave her haven of slumber. She felt content, for the first time in months, and feared that the waking world would rob her of that contentment.

But as the first rays of sunlight peeked through the windows at the far side of the loft, casting the space in the rosy glow of dawn, Lena opened her eyes. Contentment did not abandon her; it intensified as her gaze fell upon Kara Danvers peacefully sleeping face just inches from her own.

Lena stared at the familiar features, while familiar sounds and scents surrounded her; she felt strangely pleased that even after months of being absent nothing had changed. She brought her focus back to Kara; okay, so one thing had changed.

Sharing a bed with Kara was not what had changed; she had lost count of the number of times that girls’ night with Kara and Alex or Kara and Sam had ended in an impromptu sleepover with Kara and Lena sharing a bed and fighting over the covers. What had changed was that on this occasion the covers were wrapped around both of them and they were wrapped around each other. Also, they were naked, very naked.

…

_Lena had said what she had come to say; she had been honest about her thoughts and actions after she had discovered Kara’s true identity, confessed to her unwitting participation in Lex’s plans with Leviathan, and expressed her need to rectify her past mistakes. She had fully expected to be shown the door when she finished. Kara would want time to consider everything she had been told, she would then want to confer with the Super Friends and they could decide whether she could be trusted enough to be allowed into the inner circle._

_She remained where she was, her heart aching as her once beloved best friend stayed still and silent. Cool eyes regarding her carefully where once they had filled with warmth at her presence, strong arms that had so often held her in times of joy and sadness now holding only herself, the ready smile that would always greet her long gone. Lena’s heart didn’t just ache; it had broken for the Kara that she had lost._

_A moment passed, and then another._

_Kara reached for the nearest chair and slid it from beneath the table, her fingertips lingering against the well-worn wood. The movement had startled Lena, but not nearly so much as the invitation itself. Kara was asking her to stay; she was showing her that the last shred of their friendship had endured and given her a hope that her broken heart could be mended._

_She closed her eyes to stop the tears that threatened to fall but she could not stop the ragged sigh that escaped her lips. Determined to seize upon this second chance to prove herself as a worthy friend and ally and as a person who had good intentions, that sometimes got away from her, Lena opened her eyes and squared her shoulders so that she could take the first step towards that end._

_Kara joined her at the table having retrieved a pitcher of water and two glasses, and for the next two hours Lena told her everything; everything she knew about Lex’s plan, all of the information she had gathered on Leviathan, her shattered hopes and dreams for Non Nocere. She scribbled notes and algorithms on a half used reporter’s notebook, drew diagrams and maps on paper napkins from the local bakery, and even sketched the medallion from memory on an old grocery store receipt. She kept going until the table was covered in her secrets and confessions, until her hands ached and her body trembled, until the water jug stood empty in the centre of it all._

_Then at last she sat back in the chair and turned her attention to Kara who was surveying the vast amount of information before her. Lena could see the journalistic mind already hard at work as she rifled through the pages looking for clues and patterns that would bring everything together into something that the super hero could fight. But the ex-best friend, who had told her that she was done blaming herself and feeling guilty for Lena’s actions, could not hide the level of devastation she felt at seeing just how much Lena had kept from her because of her own refusal to be truthful._

_Seeing that Kara was deeply engrossed in the papers spread out before her Lena took it as a dismissal. “I’ll leave you to…” She was already standing and had turned away from the table when she felt a warm hand slip into her own. The grip was gentle but firm, keeping her from leaving, keeping her close. Lena could not help but look at where their hands were joined, at the first touch she had received from Kara in far too long._

_When she raised her gaze she found that Kara had also been staring at their joined hands, conflicting emotions chasing one another across her expressive features, unsure which would be unleashed first. Kara lifted her head and met Lena’s eyes, she opened her mouth to speak but no words were forthcoming. After several moments it seemed she would finally find her voice, “Lena, I…”_

_But whatever Kara might have been about to say was cut off abruptly at the sound of the loft door being kicked in. Lena and Kara snapped towards the sound of splintering wood in time to see a Green Martian, a White Martian, a Naltorian and Alex Danvers enter the apartment. J’onn and M’gann phased through the walls to either side of door that Nia and Alex were stepping through._

_Despite the number of super powered aliens now present in the room it was the human with the gun pointed straight at her that scared Lena the most. Alex was a skilled fighter, a gifted strategist and calm under pressure, but when it came to her sister all logic and reason were cast aside and she was driven completely by her emotions._

_In less than a fraction of a second Kara was out of her chair and had placed herself between Alex and Lena, though which one of them Kara was protecting was up for debate. She took it as a good sign that Alex lowered her gun after Kara had explained what Lena was doing there and as a group they made a plan. And in stage one of that plan everyone else had to cause a distraction, but for Lena it was at last her turn to protect Kara._

_…_

Whilst lost to her memories the sun had almost cleared the horizon, the light within the loft warming from dusky pink to burnt orange as the rays reached where they lay together on the bed. Lena found herself mesmerised by how the sunlight bathed Kara’s body and in a fit of romantic whimsy likened her to a supine sculpture in burnished bronze and gold, and like the worshipper she was reached out to touch her sacred idol. Reaching across what little space existed between them Lena placed her fingertips on the sun warmed skin. She traced over the swell of a hip, the curve of the waist, the bumps of the ribcage before curling her arm around Kara and pulling the sleeping body closer to her own.

Even in sleep Kara reacted to her touch; delicate muscles rippled as she pushed her body more snuggly against Lena, her lips pressed to Lena’s throat, her arm resting securely around Lena’s waist. In moments Kara had settled to a deeper sleep once more.

With nowhere more important to be than here in the arms of the woman she adored Lena joined her lover in slumber.


End file.
